


Don't Call Me Little Girl

by Dividedpoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Roughness, Sexy Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dividedpoet/pseuds/Dividedpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo narrowed her eyes and John removed his hand with a sigh, “You didn’t seem to think I was such a little girl this morning,” she said acidly. Then she raised an eyebrow, “Or maybe you did.”</p>
<p>John shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, stepping away from her, “Don’t do that, Jo. Don’t make me out to be a dirty old man,” he said quietly, walking toward the hotel bed and sitting down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was written a couple of years ago for my dear friend [lucklessforhim](http://lucklessforhim.livejournal.com/). Please don't rip on me too hard, it was a request and written in a very short amount of time. But, I'm proud of it.

John pushed Jo into the hotel room and slammed the door behind them, “What the _fuck_ were you thinking?” he exploded at the tiny blond.

Jo rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “Who are-“

“Jo, shut up,” he snapped, walking closer to her, his voice now quiet and menacing, “I told you to stay in the fucking hotel. I _told_ you that house wasn’t safe.”   
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning away from her. “You stupid girl,” he muttered.

Jo, who hadn’t relaxed her stance, raised an eyebrow, “I can hold my own,” she said slowly, trying to put as much force behind her words as possible.

John looked back at her, “Oh, you can hold your own? Is that so?” 

He was seething and Jo expected to start seeing steam come from his ears. He turned his body back towards hers. She expected him to yell again, but when he just began moving closer she started to feel a little nervous.

“You can hold your own?” he repeated, continuing to take slow almost calculated steps in her direction. 

“Y-yeah,” she said, cursing internally at her stutter. She shifted her weight and fixed him with a stubborn glare, “I can take care of myself,” she reiterated.

He surged forward and slammed her against the back wall of the motel room. Her head smacked against the wall with a dull thud and her ears rang for a moment. She closed her eyes, hoping that it would put the room back into focus when she opened them again. Upon opening, the room was focused once more but John looked livid.

She tried to push him away from her, but he wouldn’t budge. “Come on, girl. Take care of yourself,” he snapped, face too close for her comfort. 

Jo stared him in the face, eyes hard, “You tryin’ to scare me?” she asked. “Fuck you,” she said, shaking her head. “I had it back there!” she yelled.

John snorted and rolled his eyes, “You had a ghost hovering over your knocked out little girl ass.”

Jo balled her fist before pulling in towards herself and smacking her elbow across his face, “Don’t call me a fucking little girl!” she screamed.

John’s head flipped to the side and the both of them froze. 

“I told your mom I’d take care of you when we went after this thing,” John said quietly, looking back at Jo’s angrily shaking form. “I can’t do that if you won’t listen to me.” Jo opened her mouth, probably to scream something else, but before she could John looked back at her and put a hand over her mouth. “You’re lucky,” he said, staring her in the eyes, “You’re lucky it wasn’t there. You’re _lucky_ it was just a ghost.”

Jo narrowed her eyes and John removed his hand with a sigh, “You didn’t seem to think I was such a little girl this morning,” she said acidly. Then she raised an eyebrow, “Or maybe you did.”

John shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, stepping away from her, “Don’t do that, Jo. Don’t make me out to be a dirty old man,” he said quietly, walking toward the hotel bed and sitting down.

Jo sagged; they’d had this argument before, the one about age. She walked over to him slowly, “Yeah,” she sighed, sitting down next to him. 

He looked over at her and brushed a hand across her cheek before letting it rest there, “You could have died,” he said quietly. “Not only would your mother castrate me if anything happened to you,” he started, a little amusement in his voice. “But I’d be a little broken up about it.”

Jo turned her head and stared him in the eyes. She wrapped her fingers around the hand that was pressed to her cheek. “You can’t lock me in an ivory tower, or I’m gonna keep climbing down and nearly getting myself killed,” she moved her finger to his lips when he smirked and opened his mouth. “If you’d let me come with you, I wouldn’t have been caught off guard like I was and you wouldn’t have had to _save me_.”

John just looked at her, eyes darting back and forth across her face. After a moment his eyes pinched closed. “You gotta understand somethin’,” he started slowly, eyes still closed, “If somethin’ happens to you…” he dropped off before sighing, “I can’t go through that again,” he finished. 

He opened his eyes when he felt her free hand rest on his own cheek, “I'm not goin’ anywhere,” she said, holding his gaze before moving in to kiss him. 

John wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him, her legs being dragged awkwardly for a moment before she moved them to straddle his hips on the bed. She sat down, grinding herself against his crotch. John let out a grown, “Fuck girl,” he hissed out. She moved her lips to his, grinding down again. Within moments his tongue had pushed its way past her lips and she moaned into his mouth. Pulling away she started kissing along his jaw, making her way to his ear. When she reached it she tugged at his ear lobe. John growled before gripping her ass in both hands and standing from the bed, her legs coming to wrap around his waist. He slammed Jo against the wall again, this time with a much different objective in mind. 

He used his hands to raise her up, kissing along her collarbone. Her head snapped back against the wall and she moaned. John used his body to press her harder against the wall, circling his mid-section so she started thrusting against him, frustrated. He used his weight to keep her small frame pressed against the wall as he removed one hand and began slowly unbuttoning her blouse. As the buttons came undone his lips worked their way down. When he’d freed the shirt to about an inch above her belly button, he moved it aside and pulled down the right cup of her bra. His lips wrapped around her nipple and he sucked. 

“Jesus Christ,” Jo groaned, writhing against him. John smiled around her nipple before letting his teeth scrap against it. He then moved to the other, repeating the actions. Jo’s hands moved to run through his hair, tugging on it when he pulled back. He let her slide slowly back down, her jean clad center dragging against his midsection. She came to rest with her thighs squeezing his hips, her lips even with his and her body aching for him. 

Her back still pressed to the wall, she dug her fingers into his shirt and began pulling it upward. He lifted his arms so she could pull the material over his head before his hands came down to cup her ass again. Shifting herself away from him slightly she unbuttoned and unzipped his fly, dipping her hand down into his boxers to wrap her fingers around his cock. John shuttered at the feel of her small hand dragging up and down his length. He growled again before moving back a fraction of an inch and slamming her back into the wall. She let out a pleasured scream, hand stilling on his dick as her wrist was trapped between his groin and hers.

He leaned into her ear, “Don’t play with me, girl,” he whispered.

Jo shook her head before biting out, “Fuck me.”

John moved away from the wall and her legs dropped from around him before she removed her hand from his pants and began unbuttoning her own fly. John swatted her hand away, making quick work of it himself. He pushed her jeans and panties down her legs in one swift motion and then did the same to his own. He then pushed her shirt off her shoulders and unhooked her bra with one hand, lips reconnecting with hers as he did so.

Without breaking the kiss, John put his hands under the backs of her thighs and lifted her again. Her hands immediately came up to steady herself against his shoulders. John braced Jo against the wall and removed a hand from her thigh, reaching down to guide himself to her. Jo used her grip on his shoulders to lift herself a bit before she sank down onto his cock. John froze and Jo’s jaw fell slack as he filled her.

He waited a moment for Jo to adjust. When her hips started making small circles around him, he figured she adjusted. He began thrusting up into her, her finger nails digging into his shoulders. “Fuck,” she gasped out as he began to slam her against the wall.

John leaned down to bite her neck, causing Jo to arch up against him and shiver.

“Come on, girl. Come for me,” he grunted out as he continued to roll his hips up into hers. He lifted his head and pressed his temple to hers, her body almost quaking.

She dropped her head to his shoulder before licking up his neck and sinking her teeth into his earlobe again. John thrust his hips harder and Jo let out a scream.

Within moments of her rhythm starting to come apart, Jo was shuttering around him. Feeling her muscles clench around his cock, it only took a few more thrusts to push John over the edge. 

By the time John finished moving through the aftershocks Jo was a slack mess in his arms. He let out a tired chuckle and pressed his lips to her temple. Jo groaned as he moved his hips, letting himself slip from inside her. Moving one arm around her back and the other under her legs, he carried her exhausted form to the bathroom, setting her down on the sink to clean her up.

After he was done, he picked her up once more and carried her to the bed. 

He used the arm around her back to flip down the covers. He settled her in first before moving behind her. He wrapped his arms around her still form before letting himself relax. He was mildly surprised when she turned in his embrace and moved her lips toward his ear.

“I love you,” she whispered.

He smiled softly, “I know, darlin’,” he said, kissing her temple once more before the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
